Past's do Bite
by bl33ding p03t
Summary: Tk is a newsie (of course) who is the sister of Jack. She's Spot's right hand woman and has a big ego. Spot and Tk fall in love but what about her past? Esp. with Skittery, Racetrack and Specs involved? r
1. Chapter One

Past's do bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tk and maybe a few others...iuno...just don't sue. i aint writin fer a profit  
  
A/N: first chapter is short. the next one will be hopefully longer if i get a few reviews.....r&r  
  
  
Tk sat down on the edge of the dock, looking out into the bay. She had sold her papes early today, because the headlines were good. Her blonde hair was swaying in the wind and she was fingering her hat. She had nothing to do for the rest of the day.   
  
She was Tabitha Kelly, or Tk. No one knew her real name but her and maybe Spot. She lived in Brooklyn as Spot's right hand man or woman. She had a big ego, as big as Spot's. Tk was tough, independent and took no crap from anyone. She had gray eyes and long blonde hair, which happened to always be in a braid, and a muscular body. She lived in Brooklyn for 6 years, since she got out of the refuge at 12. That's where she met Jack or Sullivan. He had shown her around and taught her the ropes of the refuge. When he escaped on Teddy Roosevelt's carriage, Tk was beaten. She became tough, not opening up for anyone. She had become the toughest person next to Spot.   
  
Tk never saw Jack again until the beginning of the Newsies Strike. She thought he wouldn't recognize her and he didn't. Jack brought Boots and Davey and Tk didn't notice them. She knew Boots but 'the walking mouth' she didn't.   
  
'Its wierd' She thought. 'I don't know why Jack is constantly on me mind. He's me broddah'  
  
"Tk!" Spot yelled from his perch. Tk sighed and got up. She walked over to Spot and sat next to him.  
  
"Yea?" Tk asked. Tk and Spot were rumored of going out but no one knew for sure. They did like each other but never told the other.  
  
"I'se need yah tah go tah Manhattan tah delivah a message" Spot said.   
  
"Tah whom?" Tk asked.   
  
"Jacky Boy." Tk gasped. "I'se need yah tah ask him if 'e wants tah come tah a poker game"   
  
"Then it shall be done" Tk said getting up. Spot grabbed her arm and spun her around.  
  
"Be careful" Spot said. Tk smirked.  
  
"I'se always careful" Tk said before turning back around and leaving. Spot watched her leave and just wished she'd open up all the way for him and tell him the way she felt. He knew she liked him just by the way she acted around him. Spot smiled at the thought and went back to talking to a few of his newsies.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tk walked up the stairs to the Manhattan LH and saw that every single newsie was in there. She saw Race, her ex and then her best friend, Skittery. It was a weird friendship. They would meet on the weekends and go places, that is if Spot didn't needed her. She then noticed Jack, sitting talking to Specs and Boots. She smoothly walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.  
  
"What da you'se want?" Jack said sharply, thinking it was someone else.   
  
"You'se dun haftah gimme an attitude." Tk shot back. Jack turned and noticed it wasn't who he thought it was.  
  
"Oh, Spot's right hand woman, what you'se say yer name was?" Specs said. Tk looked at him.  
  
"I'se nevah said me name, you ass" Tk said angrily. Specs was taken aback. "Jacky Boy, Spot wants tah know if you'll come ovah tah Brooklyn fer a poker game tomorrow"  
  
"Tell him I'll come and I'se bring me newsies, like Race and Skit" Jack replied. "Do I'se know you?"  
  
"In yer aftahlife" Tk replied turning back around and walking back out. Skittery followed her out.  
  
"What da hell was dat 'bout?" Skits asked. Tk stopped.  
  
"Specs given me an attitude, like he dun like goils tougher than he is" Tk replied. "I'se bettah get back. Spot will kill me if I dun"  
  
"Well I'se see yah tomorrow fer dat poker game" Skittery said before walking in. The two hugged and turned in seperate directions.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"What he say?" Spot asked. Tk didn't reply. She layed down on the bunk below Spot's and covered herself. "Tk?"  
  
"I'se tired. I'se got in a fight wit a bull" Tk mumbled, hoping Spot wouldn't hear the fight part.   
  
"You'se got in a fight wid a bull?" Spot asked jumping off his bunk. He knelt besides her and saw a black eye and a cut across her cheek. "What happened?"  
  
"I waz walkin down the Brooklyn Bridge and he just attacked me. I fought back and--" Tk paused. "and fixed him so he can't walk"  
  
"Tk! You'se know not tah do that." Spot said.  
  
"I was protectin' me life heah Spot" Tk said. Spot hugged her. "Uh, Spot?"  
  
Spot let go and blushed. "You'se looked in need of a hug"   
  
"Can I'se sleep, please?" Spot nodded and Tk closed her eyes and fell asleep. Spot covered her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Night, Tk" Spot whispered, before climbing into his bunk and falling asleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Tk woke up by the sound of fighting outside her and Spot's room. Skittery was there, Jack and Race were too, along with Specs, Dave, Les and Sarah. The whole motly crew were there.  
  
"You'se dun bad mouth Tk or Spot Conlon widout shit tah back 'em up" A tall boy, Hats said.   
  
"Well I'se do got shit tah back it up" Specs said. Hats punched Specs.  
  
"Break it up!" Spot yelled. Specs had recovered his balance and Spot punched him back down. "No one bad mouths me and me goil evah!" Tk heard this and smiled. He called her his girl. She quickly put her garments on and walked outside.  
  
" 'S mattah out heah?!" Tk asked Spot. Spot was getting a table ready for the poker game and he looked at her.  
  
"Specs' bad mouthin' us" Spot replied. "How'd yah sleep?"  
  
"Eh, ok." Tk replied. She saw the Manhattan newsies talking outside.   
  
"I know yer secret" Spot said.  
  
"I'se know." Tk said. "I'se only wish he would figure it out hisself."  
  
Spot looked at her, turned her around and kissed her. Tk's eyes were wide and gradually closed her eyes as she felt Spot's tounge enter her mouth. She put her arms around his neck and he put his hands on the small of her back and brought her closer. Spot pulled away slowly and Tk rested her head on his shoulder.  
  
"Ready Spot?" Race asked popping his head in the doorway. Spot nodded and sat down, with Tk in his lap. Les and Sarah sat down to watch as the rest sat down. Race dealt the cards and put a cigar in his mouth.   
  
They played cards for hours and Race was broke by the 5th game. Spot and Jack were the two winners thruout 8 games, 4 and 4 each.  
  
"I'se broke!" Race whined. Tk dug into her pocket and pull out 2 dollars.  
  
"Heah's two bux. Make it useful" Tk said handing him the money. Racetrack's eyes went huge.  
  
"Where's did you get this?" He asked.  
  
"sellin' papes" Tk replied. "I'se saved it up fer two days"  
  
Race thanked her and the Manhattan group left the Brooklyn LH. Tk sighed and almost fainted. Spot caught her and carried her to her bunk. He layed her down, got in with her, and covered her up. He smelled her hair, which smelled like peaches and put an arm around her waist. He closed his eyes with his face buried in her hair.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Tk woke up and saw Spot next to her. She then thought of what would've happened. She jumped out of bed and was breathing heavily. Spot groggily opened his eyes and saw her out of the bed.  
  
" 'S mattah?" Spot asked, it was a mere whisper. Tk shook her head.   
  
"Why you'se in my bed?" Tk asked.   
  
Spot stood. He walked over to her, brushed a strand of hair out of her face and replied "My feet wouldn't let me go to mine. I'se hope you dun mind"  
  
"We'se did nuttin right?" Spot shook his head yes. "You know what that do to our reps?"  
  
"It would ruin mine more den you'se" Spot said.   
  
---------------------------------  
  
review plz! i know its short.... 


	2. Chapter Two

Past's Do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: same one applies.....  
  
A/N: thnx fer the reviews......  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Dun tell no one" Tk said before going to the washroom. "Promise?" Spot shook his head yes and Tk walked into the washroom to get ready.   
  
Spot sighed and shook his head. This girl was confusing but she was also one who he could trust his life with. Spot sat up, yawned, and stood up. He walked passed the door to the washroom and heard Tk singing. He laughed quietly and left her to her singing. He opened the door to the main bunkroom and he saw Jack sitting playing poker with a few of his newsies.   
  
"What you'se doin' heah?" Spot asked coming up to the game. Jack layed down his cards and looked at Spot.  
  
"I'se wanna speak to Tk. I'se have a question for her" Jack replied.   
  
"You'se haftah wait for her." Spot said.  
  
"Why?" Jack asked.  
  
"She's gettin' ready fer today" Spot replied. Jack was about to say something but Tk walked by Spot's side. Spot smiled and looked at Tk.  
  
"Jacky boy has a question fer you" Spot said to Tk. Tk looked at Jack, who was studying her face.  
  
"Whats yer question?" Tk asked trying to get him to stop looking at her. It was irritating and uncomfortable for her.  
  
"Have yah been in the refuge? At age 11 or 12?" Jack asked. Tk silently gasped.   
  
"Yeah. Whats it to you?" Tk replied, starting to give him an attitude. She hated it how people always pryed into her past.   
  
"I know you'se" said Jack, loudly. "I'se met you at the refuge 'cause you'se got in there fer stealin' "  
  
Spot looked at Tk, who looked crushed. Spot didn't know this information. All he knew was that she was Jack's sister and that she had met him once, during the strike.  
  
"Whats yer angle?" Tk asked, hoping Spot wouldn't find any more information.   
  
"I'se just wanna know what Tk stands for" Jack replied.   
  
"You'se ain't gettin' dat info, evah" Tk said. She stormed out of the Brooklyn LH, leaving them speechless. Tk walked towards the distrobution center to get her papes and sell them. She was not in the mood to face Spot, now that he knew Jack and her had met before, and Jack still didn't know who she was.   
  
Tk walked up to the window and the distributor, Mr. Dentine, asked "Whats wrong wid you'se tahday, Tk?"  
  
"Eh, not much Dentine. Jus' gimme my usual papes tahday" Tk replied.   
  
Dentine nodded and handed her 150 papers and said "On me tahday" after Tk had the money out of her pocket.   
  
"Thanks, Dentine" Tk said, grabbing the papes and leaving. 'Hes a nice ol' man' She thought as she walked to her normal selling spot. It was near the docks and near the Brooklyn Bridge. It was her spot and no one had dared to step on it. She stood and held up a paper. She didn't have to yell any made up headlines to get customers, they all came to her, with out her saying anything at all.  
  
"Someone seems lonely, eh?" A voice behind Tk taunted. Tk turned around quickly and noticed it was Skittery and Racetrack.  
  
"Dun do that!" Tk yelled. "I'se hate it when yah do that!"  
  
"Sorry. I'se jus' had tah do that" Skit laughed. "Whats wrong?"  
  
"I tell yah latah" Tk replied. "Or maybe nevah" Skit looked at her.  
  
"Well wheah's Jack?" Race asked.  
  
"At the LH. If you'se two go, tell Spot I'se gonna be out all day, and maybe all day" Tk replied. Race nodded and began to walk away. Skit stopped him and looked at her. He was going to say something but Race dragged him to the LH. Tk watched them leave and thought, 'A few more papes tah sell and I'se free as a boid'  
  
Tk held up the last pape in her hand and one man came and bought it. "Thank you sir" Tk said graciously. The man nodded and left while reading the paper. She smiled, turned on her heels, and headed for Tibby's. She knew it was going to be a long walk but she had all day and she sure wasn't going to face anyone at the LH.   
  
------------------------  
  
Tk entered Tibby's and saw Dave, Sarah and Les there. They were noticeable because Dave was being an idiot, Sarah was laughing her head off, and Les sat there wishing he was somewhere else. Tk let out a silent laugh and walked to a table. Les saw her and walked to her.  
  
"Mind if I'se sit here?" He asked.   
  
"Shoah." said Tk. "You'se related tah dat monkey?"  
  
Les nodded. "He's me broddah. I'se wish he'd stop doin' those things. It embarasses me"  
  
"You'se a newsie? Like him?" Tk asked. She saw him look down at the table and then back at her.  
  
"Yeah. It's the only way I'se can get any freedom from me sistah and home." replied Les. "You'se ain't from 'round heah, are yah?"  
  
"Nah, I'se from Brooklyn" She replied.   
  
"You'se Spot's right-hand goil, right?" Tk nodded a yes. "Wow. I'se nevah met a goil newsie that's as tough as Spot."   
  
"Really?" Tk asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'se wish I could leave heah and go tah Brooklyn." Les replied.   
  
"Come wid me, then. I'se shoah Spot wouldn't mind." Tk said. "Lets go" The two stood and walked out of Tibby's. Dave and Sarah didn't notice him leave Tibby's and they kept being stupid.   
  
Tk saw Les had grown maybe 2 or 3 inches from when she last saw him, which was 9 months ago when Spot had her go deliver a message to Dave. Tk thought of what Spot would say and hopefully he wouldn't say no to Les.   
  
Les looked at her and knew she was troubled. He just didn't want to go and pry into her thoughts so he kept quiet. It was quiet all the way to Brooklyn.  
  
------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long. I had been gone for 4 days and had no access to a computer plus I had writers block. So, hopefully you like this chapter...its gonna have a plot...its getting there. something happens and then someone.....i am not gonna give the plot away. uh, plz r&r. thnx  
  
-american-psycho- 


	3. Chapter Three

Past's do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: la la la....i dun own newsies...i do own tk and a few others....thats it.  
  
A/N: keep reviewing. thanks to those who all review....i love 'em and they get me writing faster...  
  
----------------------  
  
Tk entered the LH even though she said she wasn't going to be back till late. She didn't want Les to think she wasn't to take him to the LH. She saw Jack, Race, Skits, and a few others playing poker in a corner, about 5 people sleeping, and Spot sitting against the wall, staring into space. She motioned Les to follow her and they walked over to him.  
  
"Heya Spot" Les said. Spot came out of his staring stage and looked at Les.   
  
"Les. Tk" Spot said standing up.   
  
"Les doesn't wanna be in Manhattan no more so I'se said he could stay here" said Tk, waiting for Spot's reaction. "Is it alrite wid you'se?"  
  
"Yeah. Shoah. I'll give 'em the bed next tah Biz. He don't have a bunk partnah" Spot replied. Les smiled.  
  
"Thanks Spot." Les said.   
  
"Here, lemme show yah Biz and yer bunk" Spot said leading Les over to the corner. It had a window and it was closest to the washroom. Tk smiled and walked passed the poker game.   
  
Skit saw her and lipped 'Hey Tk'. Tk waved at him and walked to the window. She heard Jack coming over to her and he put an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"Can we'se tawk?" Jack asked, into her ear. Tk nodded, knowing she shouldn't go and talk to him, and followed him outside. They sat on a bench nearby and Tk looked at the ground.  
  
"Why won't you'se tell me who you are?" Jack asked. Tk looked at him.  
  
'You'se dun need tah know' She thought. "I dun think you'd care who I am" She replied.  
  
"I'se do. You look familiar and I can't pinpoint yah" Jack said. Tk let out a silent sigh and turned to face him.  
  
"I can't tell yah. Its a poisenal thing. Even though yer me--" Tk paused, realizing what she had just said.   
  
"Yer me what?" Jack asked. Tk looked away.  
  
"Yer me bruddah" She said. It just rolled out of her mouth and she didn't care now. He would've found out anyway.  
  
"Tabby?" Jack said. Tk turned to him with an angry look.  
  
"Call me Tabitha and I will soak yah" Tk said angrily. She didn't want the whole state of New York to know she was Tabitha Kelly, Jack Kelly's sister.   
  
"Why yah didn' tell me soonah?" Jack asked. "I'se didn' know you were me sistah"  
  
"I'se nevah saw yah aftah yah left the refuge, well, that is until the strike." Tk replied. Jack wanted to know more.  
  
"Why you ain't dat shy goil that I met in the refuge?" Jack asked. Tk looked at her lap and then back at him.   
  
"A goil has tah be tough tah live in Brooklyn. I met Spot on my way tah Harlem and had me fight one of his bes' men and I won. I'se stayed here fer the res' of me life. Spot didn't want me to leave Brooklyn and go tah Harlem so he made me his righthand woman." Tk replied.   
  
"Shoah has changed, you'se an' me. I should a' known you were related tah me 'cause you look jus' like me." Jack said.  
  
"Lets not get this out tah anyone. No one can know. I've beaten some tough scabs and they'd give anything to get me back, dat ok wid you'se?" Tk asked. Jack nodded and hugged her. "Uh, Jack? Arn't yah goin' wid dat Sarah goil?" Jack let go.  
  
"Jack! Tk!" Spot yelled from the door of the LH. "Where are yah bums?!"  
  
"Right heah Spot!" Tk yelled back. Spot turned the corner and saw them, sitting on barrels.   
  
"You'se takin' care of me goil, Cowboy?" Spot asked, moving Tk and sitting down. He then pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"Jus' askin' her a few questions" Jack replied. "Me boys and I bettah get back tah Manhattan while dere's light left"  
  
Spot and Jack spitshook hand, as well as Tk and Jack. "Cya, Spot and Tk" Jack said before walking into the LH and rounding his newsies up.  
  
"Bye" Tk whispered. Spot looked at her.  
  
"Somethin' wrong, Tk?" He asked. She shook her head 'no'.  
  
"Nah, jus' sortin' thru things in me head." She replied.   
  
Spot moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder. "C'mon. Lets get back inside before me boys get hoit doin' somethin' stupid"  
  
Tk nodded and the two walked inside the LH. The door shut and it was quiet for the rest of the night.  
  
-----------------------  
  
A/N: writers block again...o how i hate it! lol. well, maybe next chapter or the one after that something happens..i haven't decided. sry this 1's probably short. plz r&r  
  



	4. Chapter Four

Past's do bite  
by: american_psycho  
  
Disclaimer: same 1 applies  
  
A/N: Thanks fer the reviews!   
  
------------------------  
  
The sun broke through the windows and hit Tk right on the face. She groaned quietly and rolled over to get the sun out of her eyes. Her eyes were partially open and she saw Spot's head and she squeeled.  
  
"Gawd Spot! You'se know how skittish I am in da mornin'!" She said. Spot jumped off the top bunk and knelt down beside her bed.  
  
"We'll jus' haftah get you outtah the skittish mode" Spot said, with a little laugh. Tk playfully hit him, put the pillow over her head to shut everything out of her head. She had a headache that didn't seem to want to go away.   
  
"Go away Spot. I'se jus' wanna sleep" Tk said thru the pillow. Spot yanked the pillow off of her face and Tk groped to get it back.  
  
"Not tahday, Tk. You'se comin' to Manhattan wid me or what?" Spot asked. Tk rolled off the bed, fell in Spot's arms and yawned.  
  
"I'se dunno. Maybe I'se go latah. I got a murderous headache" Tk replied. Spot carefully put her back on the bed.  
  
"You ain't feelin' good?" Spot asked. He looked at her worried.  
  
"Its jus' a headache. No need tah get all sappy bout it" Tk replied. Spot laughed.  
  
"Lemme go ask tha' caretakah if 'e got somethin' fer headaches" Spot said. He got up and Tk mumbled something that Spot couldn't hear. She sat up and almost hit her head on the board above her.  
  
"Hey ah, Spot?" She called down the stairs.   
  
"Yeah?" She heard.  
  
"I'se fine! I'm goin' tah go to get me papes then maybe see Skitts fer awhile" Tk replied, wondering why she had to tell Spot where she was going. She never did, well not usually. He happened to always know where she was no matter where she went.   
  
"A'right. Im going tah go tah Manhattan to tawk tah Jacky. I'se gonna leave when you get there" Tk heard Spot say as she exited the LH. Tk smiled and thought, 'This day ain't gonna go so bad'. But it suddenly did.  
  
Three men, whom Tk couldn't see, grabbed her and threw her into an alley. One covered her mouth, preventing her scream, another grabbed her arms and tied them, and the last one smiled a horrible smile. Tk tried to get out of their grasp but couldn't. She couldn't take three men by herself, being as strong as she is. She felt helpless, she couldn't yell for Spot or anyone else, and no one wanted to stop and help.   
  
"Let's get outtah heah" The one preventing her scream said.   
  
"Yeah before Spotty comes and saves her" The second on said. Tk looked at them and tears filled her eyes. She didn't know why they came and couldn't stop them.  
  
The last guy got an inch from her face, moved a piece of hair out of her face and said "Dun worry, Tk, we'se gonna take care of ya" Tk squeeled. She started thrashing again but they stopped her.   
  
They picked her up and hauled her to a run-down warehouse. They set her down against the wall, tied her mouth and feet up, and left her there. Tk tried moving but couldn't. She sat there wondering if anyone would find her. She cried harder this time.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Spot walked back from Manhattan all happy. It had been a great day for poker and he won all of them. He felt merciful and let the Manhattan newsies keep their money. Spot walked into the Brooklyn LH and looked for Tk.  
  
"Biz, Les, wheahs Tk?" Spot asked. The two were the closest to Spot.  
  
"She ain't wid you?" Les said. Spot looked at them surprised.  
  
"She left tah sell papes and then that's the last I saw her" Biz replied. Spot sat down.  
  
"This ain't good" Spot whispered. "We need tah find her! Tomorrow, Biz, you and Les go tah Manhattan and tell Jack to have his newsies look for Tk. I wonder where she'd be"  
  
Biz and Les nodded. 'Where are you'se, Tk?' Spot thought as he went to his bunk and layed on it.   
  
-------------------  
  
A/N: dun dun dun!!!!! sry this chapter is short but I wanted to get #4 in before tomorrow cuz I've been gone all weekend. 


	5. Chapter Five

Past's do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tk and the men who hurt her.  
  
A/N: Thanks fer the reviews! The next 2 or 3 chapters are kinda mean to Tk but its part of the story so don't get mad at me fer hurting her.   
  
--------------------------------  
  
Spot woke up, thinking Tk had come back to the LH late at night. He jumped down, trying to scare her and saw she wasn't there. A frown wiped on his face. He walked out into the main room and saw Jack and his newsies already there.  
  
"Biz and Les came and told us what had happened." Jack said. "We'se hear tah help"   
  
Spot nodded. "Just look anywheah."  
  
"Race, you'se look in Harlem. Skitts, Midtown. Les, the Bronx. Biz Queens" Jack said.  
  
"Bumlets, Staten Island. Look everywheah" Spot finished. The stated newsies nodded and walked out of the LH while Spot and Jack stayed.  
  
"I'se can't believe she disappeared!" Spot exclaimed.   
  
"People don't jus' disappear Spot. Somethin' musta happened tah her" Jack said. "I'll look in Manhattan and you'se look heah."   
  
Spot nodded and the two left, Jack heading for Manhattan and Spot heading to the docks.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Tk woke up from being hit in the head by a piece of wood. She felt groggy and had a major head-ache. She found herself un-gagged but still tied at the hands and feet.   
  
"Hey you bums! Lemme outtah here!" She yelled, thinking someone would hear her. Then out of the shadows came the three men who had brought her here, plus a few others.   
  
"Naw, Tk. We'se wanna keep yah here" One said.  
  
"Who are yah?!" Tk demanded, trying to wiggle her way to the door.  
  
"Dun yah recognize us?" The same one said. "Its me, Oni"  
  
Tk gasped. She suddenly recognized who they were. The boys who had beat her after Jack left the refuge.   
  
"Spot and Jack'll find me!" Tk said. Oni moved closer to her and smacked her. He didn't want to hurt her now, that was going to happen later.  
  
"Naw goil. They dun know where you'se are." Lucky said. Lucky and Oni were twins and it was so hard to tell them apart. Lucky had dark black hair while Oni had brown hair. They were well built and very strong.  
  
"Why do you want me? I'se did nuttin tah you" Tk whispered. Motor, the one always on the go, stood next to Oni.  
  
"Yah did. At the refuge" Motor replied. "I'se didn' think you'd ferget"  
  
"What happened to tha right hand woman of Spot?" Oni sneered. He smirked. "Not so tough now" He smacked her again and Tk felt like her neck was going to snap.   
  
A little boy, Junior, came in with a tray of food, a sandwich and a drink. Lucky stopped him. "She ain't gettin' no food tanight, Junior."  
  
Tk squeeked. She was hungry and hadn't eaten since yesterday morning. Junior turned back around and left them to their work.   
  
Oni turned on his heels and left as well. Lucky and Motor stayed and started beating on Tk.  
  
"Jus' dun kill her!" They heard Oni yell. Tk yelled and wailed as the pain started to worsen. The two felt bored with their toy and left her, crying, beaten.   
  
'What did I'se do wrong?' She thought, as she sat back up, hoping she'd be found soon.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Spot walked down the Brooklyn streets, talking to anyone and everyone. He stopped to ask a fellow newsie, Sling, if he had seen Tk. Sling shook his head no and Spot mentally kicked himself. He had no idea where to look and there was no trace of her.   
  
'I'se hope yah a'right Tk' He thought as he began to get on the Brooklyn Bridge. He ran into Jack on the way.  
  
"Find anythin'?" Spot asked. Jack shook his head.  
  
"Naw. Theres no clue tah help find her." Jack replied. "I'se sorry Spot. I know how much yah love her"  
  
"I'se gonna go tah Denton tah see if he can help us" Spot said, wondering why he said it.  
  
"Let me go. Denton knows me and 'e love tah help" Jack said. Spot nodded, the two spitshook hands and went their seperate ways.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Why do we want her?" Tk heard Lucky ask.  
  
"She's more trouble than she looks, Luck" said Oni. "She's trouble and is the only thing keeping Brooklyn stable. She goes, Brooklyn goes."  
  
'They are trying to destroy Brooklyn!' Tk thought. She tried to wiggle to the nearest door but Motor saw her. He ran over, kicked her in the stomach and she stopped moving.  
  
"Your trying to destroy Brooklyn?" Tk asked, a mere whisper. Oni and Lucky looked at her.  
  
"Naw. Jus' you and Spot." Lucky replied. They moved closer to her.  
  
"Why?" She asked, sitting up. "Why do you want me?"  
  
Oni stood in front of her. "Because, we dun like Spot and want tah see him suffer" He replied. Tk didn't think this was it.  
  
"That ain't all of it!" Tk demanded.  
  
"Yah right. We dun like you'se cuz of being what you are" Lucky replied.  
  
"Cuz I'm a goil?" Tk asked.  
  
"Naw, strong, stubborn. We feel goil's are supposed tah be dainty" Motor replied. Tk laughed.  
  
"You'se jus' afraid of those strong den yah" She said laughing. The three kicked and punched her.   
  
"Dun think we won't kill yah. Dun push it" Lucky said. "Motor, tell Junior no food fer Tabby-"  
  
Tk tried to soak them but couldn't.  
  
Lucky turned back to Motor. "Tell Junior no food fer Tabby heah till she learns not to give us a hard time"  
  
Motor nodded and walked off.   
  
"Yah selfish bastards!" She yelled. Her voice echoed thruout the warehouse, which turned out to be the basement of the Harlem LH.   
  
Lucky and Oni laughed and walked off, heading up the stairs to the main bunkroom. Tk yelled a few more times and started crying her eyes out. This was not a time for her to be crying but she couldn't help it. She couldn't take this pain, no matter how strong she was.   
  
'Please help them find me' She thought as she tried to get free. They were tied hard and started to dig into her skin. 'Ow. This hurts and I wish Spot was heah'   
  
She leaned against the wall and tried to get some sleep.  
  
----------------------------   
  
Jack entered the building where 'The Sun' was made. He walked to the desk and the woman there looked at him.  
  
"I'se lookin' fer Bryan Denton" Jack said as politely as he could. The woman looked down at her desk and then back at Jack.  
  
"He's at lunch" said the woman. "At Tibby's in Manhattan"  
  
"Thank you" Jack said, turning and leaving the building. He headed for Tibby's even though he wondered why Denton wouldn't go somewhere closer to the building.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Jack entered Tibby's and saw Denton dining with a woman in her mid-30's. He walked over to them and they looked at him.  
  
"Sorry fer intrudin', but Denton, I'se need tah tawk tah you'se" Jack said apologetically. Denton nodded and stood.  
  
"What is it Jack?" Denton asked. Jack proceded to tell him all that was happening.  
  
"Now Tk is missin' and we'se need yer help" Jack finished. Denton started rubbing his chin, which a go-T was forming.   
  
"I'll help. I'll talk to the owner of 'The Sun' and see if he'll help" Denton said. Jack smiled and a smidget of hope filled him.  
  
"Thanks Denton. Spot'll be happy" Jack said. They shook hands and Jack left the building, on his way to tell Spot that Denton was going to help him.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N: Review! I put Denton as 36 or so. The woman is about 33. I ain't sure how old Denton is so dun sue! 


	6. Chapter Six

Past's Do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: read last chapter. im bein lazy an dun feel like writing it over an' over again.  
  
A/N: Thanks fer the reviews! Next Chapter I'll put some shoutouts or something...  
  
------------------------  
  
Jack hurried along the streets of Harlem on his way to Brooklyn. 'Why did I take the long way?' He asked himself mentally. He wanted to check everywhere just in case no one looked. He turned a corner and ran into a newsie, about 16 or 17. It was a girl and Jack had pushed her on the ground unintentionally.   
  
"Sorry 'bout dat" He apologized. He helped her up and she straightened her pants.  
  
"Dat happens all tha time. I'se should look wheah I'se goin" She said. "I'se Faye" She extended her hand and Jack shook it firmly.  
  
"Jack Kelly" He said.Faye looked at him wierd, trying to figure out where she had heard about him.  
  
"Leadah of the Manhattan newsies?" Faye asked. Jack nodded. "Me best friend lives at yer LH"  
  
"Who's he?" Jack asked.  
  
"Race" She replied. "Well I'se bettah get goin'. The LH'll be worried bout me if I'se dun get back" She turned on her heels and walked off, leaving Jack speechless. She was beautiful to him, the dark chocolate eyes, the brown hair, the olive skin, the curves and her voice.  
  
Jack laughed and thought 'I'se bettah not think bout her'. He ran the rest of the way to Brooklyn.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Tk woke again in the darkness of the basement. She had been hungry and no one had fed her. She thought it was to cruel for them to be torturing her. She couldn't wonder why they had such a grudge on her. She then remembered why.   
  
-flashback-  
  
She had watched Sullivan escape of the refuge, watched him secretly jump on Theodore Roosevelt's carriage. She cried for him, cried for the fact that the only real friend she had was escaping and forgetting about her. She turned from the window, saw Oni, Lucky, Bash, Craze, and Issues looking at her with devious grins.  
  
'C'mon babe. Sullivan ain't heah no more so you'se jus' haftah deal wid us' Oni said in a low voice.  
  
'Naw, I'se dun haftah listen tah you'se. Sullivan told me not tah listen tah you'se bums' Tk said walking past them. Craze grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Tk punched him as hard as she could but wasn't hard enough for him to let go.  
  
'Now Tabby, we ain't like dat, we'se jus'--" Tk kicked Craze in the crotch and he fell wailing and his face turning red with pain. Lucky and Oni couldn't help but laugh, as well as Issues but Bash ran after her.   
  
Tk ran to her bunk, which was in a separate room, but Bash caught up with her.  
  
'Lil' Tabby. We'se ain't gunna hoit yah' Bash said, holding her against the wall.  
  
'No! I'se ain't gonna do it!' Tk yelled. She knew exactly what they had wanted her to do, to kill a few of Brooklyn's newsies, is why they were in there, attempted murder.  
  
'C'mon Tabby. It's instant freedom' Bash said, trying to pursuade her. 'If yah dun, we'se gonna come aftah yah latah'  
  
-end of flashback-  
  
Tk opened her eyes, trying to forget the images of the way they tried to beat her to go kill a few Brooklyn newsies. She also realized that the reason they were hurting her was so that Spot would give his life for hers. She also knew she had to fight to keep him alive. Spot was famous even back then, and Oni wanted to be the leader of the Brooklyn newsies but Spot beat him and everyone had Spot's trust.  
  
She looked around and saw only a dim light lite in a corner. She was cold and her arms and legs were numb from being tied for 2 days. She tried to lay down flat but her arms held a bulge on her back, preventing her from being flat. Tk sighed and got back up. She heard footsteps and saw the young boy, Junior.  
  
"Heya, Tk?" He whispered. Tk smiled and saw he had food. It had been a 3 days since she had eaten.  
  
"Yeah" Tk said, though she thought he wouldn't of heard her.  
  
"I'se brought yah some bread. I'se dun think Oni and them know I am down heah." Junior said, advancing towards her. "They weren't gonna feed ya."  
  
"Thanks Junior." Tk said, as Junior fed her. He didn't dare to untie her hands, or he would be killed.   
  
"I'se bring some more in a few days." He said as he left. Tk thought of telling him to find Spot and Jack but he wouldn't be able to go.   
  
'Spot, Jack, I'se in Harlem!' She mentally yelled, thinking they'd hear her mental cry. She still was hungry but was glad Junior fed her 1/4 piece of bread.   
  
----------------------------------  
  
Review! more 2 come and the next one or 2 will be the last few chapters. im sorry. i'll do a sequel. next chapter, ise gunna skip to when they find tk. i aint tellin who is gunna find her but if u want 2 guess, put it in the review!  
  
-a.p- 


	7. Chapter Seven

Past's do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tk, Oni, Lucky, Bash, Biz, Issues, Crazed and Faye. Thats alot. lol. just dun sue cuz im trying 2 save up to buy the movie american psycho.  
  
A/N: thnx fer reviews and im debating a sequel. you want one? tell me! and it might be a jack/oc fic plus tk/spot's life.  
  
------------------------  
  
1 week later......  
  
Jack walked down the Harlem streets in the dark. He walked by the LH and heard some voices below. He wanted to talk to Faye and see if she had seen Tk. He walked up to back and saw a door. He opened the door and heard crying. Jack walked down the stairs and saw a figure, leaning against the wall, tied up. Jack ran to the person and noticed it was Tk.  
  
"Oh gawd, Tk" Jack whispered. He untied her hands and legs and saw she had been starved. She didn't look as lively as she use to be with scars all over.   
  
"Jack?" Tk couldn't get the whole word out. All Jack heard was 'Ja'. He reassured her that she'd be alright and that he was going to take care of her. He walked back up the stairs and ran into Racetrack.  
  
"Race! What you'se doin' heah?" Jack asked as he tried to shut the door with his foot.  
  
"Faye's me sistah and I came tah ask her if she had seen--" He noticed Tk in his arms and the condition she was in. "Oh gawd Jack. Is she gunna be a'right?"  
  
"I'se need some food fer her, lots of it. She's to skinny and she's not to strong. Tomorrow, I'se need someone tah go to Brooklyn tah tell Spot we'se found her" Jack said as the two headed for Manhattan.  
  
"I'll go." Race offered. Jack saw Tk wake up and she started shaking.  
  
"Sh, Tk. Its me, Jack and Race. You'se gunna be a'right. Nothin's gunna hoit yah" Jack said, trying to calm her down. "We'se takin' yah tah Manhattan"  
  
Tk shut her eyes and wished she was dead. The pain she went thru was enough to kill a normal girl newsie. The beating, the name calling, it would make a sane man go nuts. She had almost let go of it, the light slipping from her. It was Spot who kept her alive, the fact that he loved her. Jack held her tightly and didn't let her go as they walked up the stairs.  
  
Race opened the door to the main bunkroom and Skits saw Tk first and rushed over to their sides. Jack layed her down and tried to get words out of her.  
  
"Tk, what happened?" He asked, quietly, noticing everyone was watching her, whispering things.  
  
"I was--" She couldn't bring herself to say it. She was to weak and she didn't want to relive the pain and suffering. Jack left it at that and hoped in the morning she'd tell him what had happened. He tucked her in, said a quiet good night and watched her fall asleep.  
  
-------------------------  
  
Jack woke up early the next morning. He hadn't been able to sleep much last night since he found Tk. He wanted to make sure she was ok every second of the day. He jumped off the bunk and walked into the main room, where he saw Race, Skits, Dave, Little, and Raven surrounding Tk's bed. He ran to her and pushed them outta the way.  
  
" 'S mattah?" He asked Raven. She looked at him with her dark piercing eyes.  
  
"She's tawkin' Jack. She just blurted out da whole story" Raven replied. She brushed thru her jet black hair.  
  
"Well? What happened?" He demanded. Raven brought him to a corner and sat down to tell him.  
  
"Well, she said that a week and a day ago, she was headin' outta tha Brooklyn LH and three guys grabbed her, tied her up and carried her tah Harlem's LH basement. They beat her, starved her, all trying to get Spot theah. That's basically it. She stopped aftah the part where she started tah tell about aftah you'se left tha refuge" Raven said, before studying Jack's face.  
  
"Did anyone get Spot yet?" Raven shook her head no. "Will you'se go and tell 'im she's heah"  
  
Raven nodded and grabbed Little. The two walked out of the LH and Jack joined the others.  
  
He knelt besides her and said "Tk, its me Jack. Why did they want Spot to come an' get you'se?" Tk didn't answer him, but with the strength she had, crawled over to the window and peared out of it. "Are yah not gonna tawk tah us?"  
  
She didn't even nod her head. She just stared at the sky, wishing God had taken her to Heaven to live with him. Jack sighed and walked out of the LH and got a cigarette from Race. He slowly breathed in and then out when he saw Raven and Little. 'Damn, they shoah go fast' he thought.  
  
"Heya, Jack! Look who met up wid us!" Little yelled. She was short, shorter than Spot and she was 16.  
  
"Wheah is she, Jacky?" Spot said when he met up with Jack. He brought Spot inside and Spot saw Tk looking out the window.  
  
"Oh Gawd. What happened?" Spot asked.  
  
"Some newsies beat her and starved 'er tah get tah you'se" Jack replied. "She won't tawk tah anyone, not even me"   
  
"Wheah did yah find her?" Spot asked.  
  
"In Harlem. Under the LH." Jack replied.   
  
Spot said nothing and advanced towards Tk, who felt oblivious to the world around her.   
  
"Tk?" She sharply turned to look at him and then back at the window, ashamed of what she looked like to him. "You'se ok?" She didn't reply. Spot sat besides her, wrapped his arms around her, and whispered, "You'se tell me when yah ready. I love yah Tk"   
  
Tk wanted to tell him. She wanted to tell him that she loved him as well but the things that happened, he was probably saying it just to get the info out.  
  
"Do yah really?" She asked, quietly. Spot nodded.   
  
"I'se always loved ya, since thah moment I'se met you'se" Spot replied.  
  
"That day, I had tha headache. I'se walked outtah the LH and Oni, Lucky and Bash grabbed me and hauled me off tah Harlem. I tried tah fight but they was to strong. They beat me! They starved me! I'se nevah been so helpless in me life!" She paused, breaking away from Spot and crying. "They wanted yah, tah moider yah."  
  
"I'se know how yah feel" Spot whispered.  
  
"No yah don't! Yah weren't theah so you'se can't know how I feel. I'se wish you wouldn't treat me like I'm yer follower! Yah dun see it, do yah Spot? I'se hoit, you dun care. The woids, 'I love yah', was only tah get woids outtah me mouth! I'se hate yah Spot!" Tk yelled, feeling uncontrolable. She wabbled over to the girls bunk, her legs hurt her as she walked. She winced at each step she took and starting crying. How could she be so hostile with Spot. She had kept the pain bottled inside, the words others said, the way everyone treated her. Tk just wished that Spot would treat her like a normal girl, not the second strongest in all of New York.  
  
She flopped on her bed, her face buried in the pillow. She silently wept as she fell asleep.  
  
------------------------  
  
A/N: I guess evrythin's comin along rite. If its messed up, iuno. i guess u could flame. 


	8. Chapter Eight

Past's do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: read last chapter or whatevr.  
  
A/N: thnx fer reviews. in this chapter, it mite seem like Tk ain't hurting but she is also used 2 pain and pain doesn't feel like pain to her.   
  
Rhapsody: She was under the Harlem LH. uh why? I dont know. lol. I guess cuz in New York they had/have basements and they kept her there and no other newsies were aloud down there except fer oni (leader) and the others. Why did she explode on Spot? She's been thru alot and cant control her anger as easily as before. But it gets better in this chapter!   
  
Sapphire: hey thnx. I always thought my writing sucked the big 1. lol. it gives me gr8 joy to kno u like my story.  
  
----------------------  
  
Spot sat on the cold, wooded floor, thinking of what he had just said to her. He wasn't thinking when he said 'I know how yah fell'. It hurt him so much to see her in pain. He wanted to apologize to her but didn't know how. He leaned against the wall before actually getting up and said to himself, "Spot, this is the only time yah get tah win da goil of yer dreams so get yah lousy bum in dere and make ends meet"  
  
No one had heard him of course because he was talking quietly. He stood up, and walked over to the girls bunk, knowing that the girls were either out in the boys bunk or out. He opened the door, heard Tk weeping quietly.  
  
He walked over to her, not making a sound and knelt besides her. He stroked her dirty blonde hair and she didn't flinch, she didn't even move when she knew it was him.  
  
"Uh, Tk?" He heard a mumble. "I'se sorry. I'se wasn't thinkin' when I said 'I know how yah feel. Yah fergive me  
  
Tk looked up him, her eyes red. "It'll take a while Conlon, but I'se shoah you'd make it quick" She said smiling. Spot wanted so much to kiss her but her frail body would be in pain if he would try anything.  
  
"I wasn't tryin' tah get woids outtah yer mouth when I'se said I loved yah. I'se meant it." Spot said. Tk leaned on her arm, wincing but she didn't care. She leaned in and they kissed. Tk felt like a feather, weightless in the air. She didn't notice the pain anymore, like it was sucked out of her.Spot broke away and pushed Tk softly on the bed. He kissed her once again and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. It was like that the rest of the night.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Tk woke up, with a breathing body next to her. She was breathing heavily, from having a nightmare about waking up with Spot's dead body. She rolled over, checking to see if the body next to her was alive and it was. She sighed heavily and Spot opened his eyes.  
  
" Somethin' tha mattah?" He asked, quietly. Tk shook her head 'no' and Spot kissed her once again. "I'se love yah, Tk"  
  
"I love yah too, Spot" Tk replied. She sat up, remembering Jack had said they were going to a doctor, a cheap one, to see if she needs stitches or something. She grabbed her garments, shoved them on quickly, and Spot looked at her.  
  
"Why yah in a hurry?" He asked.  
  
"Jack said we'se gonna go to a doctah fer some reason. I'se be back latah" Tk said as she entered the girl's washroom. Spot rolled back over and layed flat on his back. The thoughts of last night flooded his brain with happy things. Tk loved him and he loved her! It was perfect! He thought but then heard a piercing scream from the washroom. He quickly put his boxers on (tho i dun even kno if they had boxers in 1899) and rant to the washroom.  
  
He saw Tk on the ground, her hands bloody and saw a figure, clothed in dark clothing, with a knife. Spot ran over to the figure, who tried to jab Spot but instead, Spot turned the tables on him. He punched the figure, grabbed the knife and held it up to his throat.  
  
"I'se find yah in Manhattan or in Brooklyn, tryin' tah hoit me goil heah, I'se sweah I'se gonna kill yah meself!" The figure shakily nodded and ran out of the room. Spot turned back to Tk. She had stopped crying and looked at her hands, the cut across the palms of her hands, bleeding. The knife was directed towards her heart but she caught it with her palms and the figure thought her hands wouldn't be much use, so he had turned it sideways and dragged it out of her grasp.   
  
Spot ran to her and examined her hands. She felt no pain. He brought her to the sink, turned the water on, and placed her hands under the cold water. Tk winced as the water came into the cuts.  
  
"Ow, Spot. Dat hoits" She said, as Spot began to wash her hands with the soap. He scrubbed to get all the blood off of her hands. "Stop it!" She tried to pull away but Spot wouldn't let go.  
  
"If I let yah go 'round da lodgin' house, dey would know somethin' happened tah yah dis mornin' so we haftah get da blood off" Spot said, rincing the cloth out, wetting it again, and scrubbing.  
  
"They'd know anyway when they'd look at me hands" Tk said. Spot looked at her with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, but I'se want yah to be ok. I love yah, Tk, and I'se dun want anythin tah happen tah ya" He said, finishing cleaning her hands. He let go of them and looked around for bandages to wrap her hands.   
  
Tk smiled and thought, 'Gawd he's so sweet'.   
  
--------------------------  
  
A/N: I just realized that this is sorta a PWP (plot wut plot) but r&r plz. Things r going left 'n' rite wit their love. if yah wanna know who the clothed figure is, review! 


	9. Chapter Nine

Past's Do Bite  
by:american-psycho  
  
**Disclaimer: **I own ne1 else** not **in the movie _Newsies**  
  
**_A/N: Thnx fer reviews! The clothed figure was....Faye! lol. well r&r  
  
Falco: yeah. I sorta guessed that the story was confusing. I don't know why Tk said that hug thing. I guess..i really don't know. Les' parents don't give a crap about Les now. Don't ask why. She blows up on Spot b/c she;s been thru alot and Spot sayin' "I kno how yah feel" doesn't help her situation either. Spot was sleepin on it, gonna look fer her in da morning. I know Davey is the walking mouth. I never said Boots was.  
  
----------------------  
  
Tk slumped down against the wall and into a chair. She thought on how these events that has happened in the last month would change her in more ways than one. She wouldn't be the tough girl in Brooklyn anymore. She wouldn't be known as Spot's Right Hand Woman, just as Spot's girl. Once you have a name for yourself and you lose a fight, they forget who you are.   
  
She looked at her cuts, which had started to heal and then looked around for Spot. He was no where in sight. She thought of going out into the main bunkroom to ask the Manhattan newsies if they had seen him but then told herself no. She sighed heavily and waited for Spot to come back.  
  
----------------------  
  
Spot walked into the bunkroom looking for Jack. He couldn't find any bandages in the washroom and thought Jack would know.  
  
"Wheah's Jack?" Spot asked. Half of the newsies shrugged.  
  
"He's uh at the distrobution centah" Raven said. "He was gonna sell some papes before he and Tk went to thah doctah"  
  
"Do you'se know where some bandages are? There ain't none in da washroom" Spot asked. Raven nodded. She led him downstairs to see Kloppman.  
  
"Eh, Kloppman, do yah got any bandages back dere fer dah washroom upstairs?" Raven asked. Kloppman said nothing while he turned around going thru things looking for bandages. He turned back around and handed Raven them.   
  
"Thanks Kloppman" Raven said, before handing Spot the bandages. Spot ran upstairs, leaving Raven at the bottom of the rackety stairs. Raven sighed and ran out of the LH for no apparent reason.  
  
--------------------------  
  
Spot reached the washroom in record time, not stopping for anyone. He noticed Tk sitting in a chair, trying to fall asleep. He walked over to her, making no audible sound at all and stood right in front of her.  
  
"I'se got dah bandages" Spot said. Tk jumped.  
  
"Gawd" She said, trying to catch her breath. "Ok. Thanks Spot"   
  
Spot knelt in front of her, as she extended her hands, and proceded to wrap her hands. He finished and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Tk almost brought him into another one but Jack and Racetrack came in.  
  
"Yah ready tah go?" Jack asked, noticing Spot kneeling looking in Tk's eyes. She loved the way he looked at her. Tk looked at Jack, then at Spot, and then back at Jack.  
  
"Yeah" She replied, letting Spot's hands go and getting up.   
  
"You wanna go, Spot?" Jack asked after Tk had joined up with him. Spot nodded and joined them as well.   
  
"Let's Go" Jack said, turning and then stopping. He noticed Tk's hands and almost screamed. "What happened?"   
  
"Someone came in and tried tah attack me. I caught the blade wid me hands but the poisen turned it sideways and slit me hands" Tk replied. Jack looked at her. "I'se didn' do it tah see blood Jack! I aint no suicidal"  
  
"Did yah see who it was?" Jack asked.   
  
"Nah, it was clothed in black. It had made shoah its clothes were not seen or anything." Spot replied.   
  
"Ok. At least they didn' kill yah" Jack mumbled as they left the LH heading for the doctor.   
  
-----------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Its short or wutevr. r&r plz. thnx all!  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter Ten

Past's Do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: read previous chapters. jus' dun sue b/c if yah do, it'll b like suein ur computer, it has no money and niether do i. i also own the doctor and nurse  
  
Author's Note: Thnx fer reviews. This Chapter is the doctors office.  
  
--------------------------  
  
The Doctor's office was near Irving Hall and the three got there in 10 minutes. Medda was paying for the appointment and she knew the doctor well. The three entered the office and Tk felt sick. She hated doctor offices and everything. She was about to run out but Spot stopped her by holding her.  
  
"Tk, it ain't gunna be dat bad" Spot whispered. "It's a checkup 'er whatever" Tk got out of his grasp and sat down in one of the chairs.   
  
There weren't alot of people in today and Spot was already getting bored.  
  
"Tabitha Kelly?" A nurse called from the door. Tk gritted her teeth and had to resist the urge to soak the nurse.   
  
"How does she know that me name is Tabitha Kelly?" She said thru her teeth.   
  
"She wouldn't take Tk. She said 'If you can't gimme her full name, den yah bettah find some odda doctah tah go to'." Jack said. Tk stood, as well as Spot and Jack and followed the nurse into a room.  
  
"Are these yer brodduhs?" The nurse, Miss Michelle, asked.  
  
"Well dat one" Tk pointed to Jack.  
  
Miss Michelle turned to write something in the file. "And da oddah one?"  
  
"Me boyfriend" Tk said, hoping Spot wouldn't be mad. He just smiled and walked over to her and whispered something in her ear. She giggled and Jack sat down in the extra chair near the door. Spot jumped up next to her and put an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"I will get Dr. Reynolds now, so uh?" Miss Michelle said, not knowing Spot's name.  
  
"Spot" Spot replied. She nodded.  
  
"Spot, when Dr. Reynolds come, you'se gunna haftah get off a dat" Spot nodded and Miss Michelle left the room.  
  
"Gawd, I'se hate the doctah" Tk mumbled, hoping no one outside the room heard her.  
  
"We'll go tah Tibby's aftahwerds, da 3 of us" Jack suggested.   
  
"Okay" Tk said but she noticed Spot had gotten off the bed. The doctor had arrived.  
  
"Tabitha Kelly?" Dr. Reynolds asked. She was a slim woman, in her mid-20's, with straight black hair and jade green eyes that were hidden behind glasses.  
  
"Call me Tk, everyone does" Tk replied.  
  
Dr. Reynolds nodded, smiled a weak smile, and asked, "What are you in here for?"  
  
"I dunno. Yah haftah ask me brodduh" Tk replied. Dr.Reynolds turned to Jack.  
  
"She's been beaten and starved and cut and I'se wanted tah know if she'd be a'right" Jack said. She pulled out her stethoscope, put the ear thingys in her ear, and pressed the small round metal to Tk's chest.  
  
"Heart beat normal" She said as she took it away. "Let me see your hands."  
  
Tk extended her hands and Dr. Reynolds unwrapped them. Her eyes went huge at the depth of the cuts.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, looking at no one in particular.  
  
"I'se got in a fight wid someone in black, tried tah stab me, I caught da blade wid me hands but they turned it sideways and sliced me hands wide open" Tk replied. Dr. Reynolds turned around and got a bottle of iodine from the table.  
  
"This is going to sting so have one of the young men come here" Spot rose and went over to Tk, sat next to her and she put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Dr. Reynolds put the iodine on the cuts and Tk cried out in pain. Spot held her and told her it would be alright. The Dr. finished and said, "There. You don't want to do much with those hands till scabs form on them. Let me see your face"  
  
Tk leaned in and the Dr. noticed a cut across her cheek, one down Tk's right eye, a brusied lip and a mark on her neck.   
  
"Those cuts are going to scar." Dr. Reynolds said, tracing the scars with her face. "Any others?"  
  
"Naw, they hit me in me face da most" Tk replied. Dr.Reynolds smiled.  
  
"A'right. You can go. I want you to come back in two months and if those cuts on yer hands arn't healing properly, tell me" Dr. Reynolds said. Tk rose and the two women shook hands.   
  
"Thanks" Tk said as she left. Spot and Jack thanked Dr.Reynolds for being so kind to her.  
  
"I'se know how dat feelin' is" Dr. Reynolds said. "I'll see yah three in two months" Spot and Jack nodded and left the doctor's office.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I don't kno if thats wut goes on in an 1899 doctor's office so if it isn't, dun sue plz. im tryin 2 save up to buy american psycho 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Past's Do Bite  
by:american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I own Tk, Oni, Lucky, Issues, Raven, Little, Dr.Reynolds,Bash, Crazed and thats it. thats alot. i don't own spot (i wish!), Jack (i also wish) and the other newsies. they r owned by disney, sad but tru.  
  
A/N: To all my reviewers, thanks so much for reviewing!   
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Maybe we'se should call yah Scarface, Tk" Jack said, jokingly. Tk turned around and almost hit him.  
  
"Ain't no one gonna call me Scarface" Tk said. She turned back around and wanted so much to just go back to Brooklyn and not be bothered.   
  
"Can we'se call yah Scar?" Jack asked.   
  
Tk sighed and said, "Shoah but if yah do, I'll rearrange yer face tah look like yoah ass" (a/n:she goes by tk only and him saying scar/scarface is making her pissed)  
  
"Tk, take it easy. 'es jus' messin' wid yah" Spot said, stopping her and putting an arm around her shoulder.   
  
"I'se gonna go back tah Brooklyn fer awhile so you two go ahead tah Tibby's" Tk said. Spot let go and watched Tk head to Brooklyn.  
  
"Jacky boy, yah really dun it now" Spot whispered, watching Tk's blond hair sway in the wind. He smiled.  
  
"I'se know. Hopefully yer boys won't call her Scarface 'cuz all their faces'll look like their asses" Jack said. "You'se should follow her, jus' tah make shoah she doesn't disappear again"  
  
"I'll see yah fer dat poker game in a week" Spot said, before running to catch up with Tk. Jack watched untill he could not see them anymore and then headed back to the Lo House.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Spot caught up with her, stopped her and asked, "Tk, you a'right?"  
  
"Yeah, I'se jus' dandy" Tk replied, sort of smug. Spot knew something was wrong by just the way she spoke to him just them.  
  
"Is it cuz Jacky boy's callin' yah Scarface?" Spot asked. Tk looked away, holding tears back. More painful memories flooded her mind. She had been called Scarface all her life, because when she had been younger, she was a violent child. She would beat people and leave scars on their faces, hence the name.  
  
"Tk, please answer me" Spot said quietly. He moved to the outer edges of the road to avoid any accidents. "Is it somethin' tah do wid yer past?"  
  
"When I was youngah, it had been said I'se was a violent child and would hoit people and leave scars on dere faces. Den when I'se went tah the refuge, Jack got me outtah da hoitin' and aftah he left and dey wanted me tah kill yah, I'se got back. Oni also wanted me dead fer beatin' da shit outta him at age 12! Da name Scarface" She paused to stop the tears from falling. "it wouldn't work.I, uh--"  
  
Spot hugged her. Each time he learned something new about her, he loved her even more. "I'll send someone tah tell Jack not tah call yah sc-" He saw the look on her face. "Not tah call yah that." Tk smiled. "I love yah, Tk"  
  
"I love yah Spot" They bother leaned in for the longest kiss they ever had experienced. They were oblivious to the world around them and it didn't matter to them. They stopped when they heard people yelling catcalls at them and wanted to know who they were. It was Mush, Blink, Skittery and Dave, though Dave was quiet, not looking at Tk.  
  
"Eh, shuddup!" Tk yelled with a little laugh.   
  
The four came over to them. "Dave, go an' tell Jack tah not call Tk da name 'es been callin' hoir all day"   
  
"A'right" He said not looking at them. It was obvious to everyone that he had a crush on Tk but no one said anything. 'Gawd, I wish Tk was jus' mine fer one day' He thought as he headed in the direction of Manhattan.  
  
"What's Davey's problem?" Tk asked. Skit looked at Blink, who looked at Mush, who looked back at Skits.  
  
"Nothin'. He jus' lost a ton o' money in a Craps game tah Race" Skits replied. Tk gasped.  
  
"Race finally won one? Wow, dats amazin'." Tk said, with enthusiasm. The guys laughed.  
  
"So yah two officially a couple?" Mush asked. Spot looked at Tk, who was already looking at him, and then back at Mush.  
  
"Yeah, I'se guess yah can say dat" Spot replied.  
  
"Dave's not gonna be happy when we'se tell 'im" Blink whispered to Skits. Tk got closer to Blink.  
  
"What are yah tawkin bout?" She asked and Blink flinched.  
  
"Nothin'. Well we'se bettah get goin'. Jack's gonna be sendin people left an right tah find us if we dun get back" Blink said as the three ran off. Tk backed up and looked at Spot.  
  
"C'mon, we'se bettah get back tah Brooklyn" Spot said as he put an arm around her shoulder. They walked off feeling like no one else but them were alive.  
  
------------------------  
  
They arrived at the LH close to sunset. They had stopped quite frequently because to Tk, she felt like she had lost her strength. They walked in and saw Spot's boys all waiting for him.  
  
"What are yah bums waitin' fer?" He asked, as he let go of Tk and walked forward. She could tell that his newsies were waiting for him to tell them to go to bed, which she had no clue why. "Go tah bed"  
  
They all bustled into their beds and Spot shook his head. He felt like he was babysitting these guys half the time and leading them the other half. Tk saw them look at her for a second and thought, 'They don't see me as Tk, the second strongest in New York, but just as Tk.' It was a stupid thought but the looks they were giving her was what triggered that thought.   
  
"Tk, c'mon" said Spot, as Tk walked towards him. "I'se heah any of yah movin, I'se soak yah. They aint no need fer noise"  
  
Spot turned around and went into the other bunkroom, followed by Tk, who was not feeling all to good.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: sry so short and lack of update. i had writers block. ugh, i need a cookie. ::spot gives her a homemade 'spot' cookie:: thnx. O.o lol well r&r 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Past's do Bite  
by:american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own newsies nor spot but evry1 else not mentioned in newsies is copyrite 2 me!   
  
A/N: i hate writers block. It bites the big 1. hope u like this chapter and I think this story is near an end. do u want a sequel, with spot/tk and maybe jack/oc, or not? plz tell me!  
  
--------------------------  
  
Tk woke up at 3 am from a nightmare. She tried to sort things out but couldn't. So she got up, not to wake up Spot, who made his bed her bed, and went to the roof of the LH. This was her place of solitude, the one place only her and Spot knew how to get up on.   
  
'Life is meaningless, but what if I did do it? Would Spot be sad for the rest of his life, or move on after a couple of days?' She thought, though she shouldn't be thinking these things. Spot loved her, loved her more than life itself. She vanquished the thought and just sat there, with the blanket around her, gazing over all of Brooklyn, her home since she was 12.   
  
She layed back on the roof, not being afraid of falling off, and gazed at the tiny dots in the sky. There were probably millions tonight and Tk thought they were soothing to look at. She heard someone come up and knew it was Spot, for he was the second one to know how to get up there. Tk didn't look at him, nor said anything first. All she did was stare at the sky, wanting to be invisible to the world.   
  
"Tk?" Spot whispered. He saw her, laying against the roof, staring at the sky. "Tk, answah me please" He pleaded.  
  
"Do yah evah wondah why we'se heah, why we'se gottah go thru the hardships of bein' a newsie?" Tk mumbled, thinking Spot wouldn't hear it. "Do yah evah wondah why we'se gottah be strong tah live anywheah or go anywheah?"  
  
Spot walked over to her and sat next to her. He lifted her up so that he could hold her and replied, "Yeah, but dats da reason why we'se gottah live each day as it comes. Tah go thru everythin, to be prepared for when we'se grown and livin' in dat woild"  
  
"But I'se 16, yah 18. We'se already livin in dat woild, livin' in a woild dat you'se can't be beaten or you'll lose yer respect that yah werked so hard tah get" Tk said, as Spot began running his fingers thru her dirty blonde hair. "Livin' in a woild dat hardships happen everyday! I'se knew a boy who said dat life shouldn't be made tah face hardships ev'ryday, but tah be able tah live life tah the fullest and not haftah face things that could ruin yer life ev'ry secon' 'a day."  
  
"I guess yah right." Spot said. "Tk, I'se love yah, dun evah ferget it"  
  
"I'se love yah too Spot" Tk said, smiling, though the things she just said were making her think that her life sucked even more and she missed that boy. He used to be there for her all the times, untill being in the refuge killed him. He was Thomas, an Irish boy who was caught as a stowaway on a ship from Ireland.   
  
Spot held her, untill she fell asleep in his arms and then he gradually fell asleep as well.  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Spot!" Hats yelled. "Get down heah!"   
  
Spot opened his eyes, layed Tk gently against the roof and looked over to Hats. "What do yah want?" Spot yelled back.  
  
"Kelly's heah" Hats said.   
  
"Tell 'im I'se be down in a second" Spot yelled. He walked over to Tk, woke her up and said, "Tk get up. We'se need tah get downstairs"   
  
Tk rolled over, not opening her eyes and suddenly slid down the roof. Spot caught her by the hand but she was now dangling over the roof.  
  
"Oh my god!" Tk yelled as she noticed the height she was dangling from.   
  
"Quit movin' Tk. Yah keep movin' I'se might drop yah and I'se dun want tah do dat" Spot said, almost angrily.   
  
The whole lodging house was outside to witness except for Jack. He was trying to find a way up on the roof. He climbed up to the attic and opened the latch door. He saw he got to the roof and ran to help Spot.  
  
"Dun let go" pleaded Tk, crying. She didn't want Spot to let go. She suddenly noticed Jack.  
  
"Gimme yah hand, Tk!" Jack yelled. Tk reached her hand as far as she could and finally caught it with Jack's. Jack and Spot pulled her up in one quick motion and she clung to Spot like a wet tshirt.   
  
Tk let the tears fall. "Why does God do this tah me? Why doan he jus' kill me?!" She said, loudly.   
  
"He knows I'se heah tah love yah and doan want us tah be apart" Spot said. He picked her up and headed down the stairs. Her crying had begun to cease.   
  
Jack followed them down and watched Spot carry his sister into the bunkroom. He saw Spot lay her down gently, cover her, and kiss her forehead.   
  
"Spot-" Jack whispered.  
  
"Yah came at a good time Cowboy. If yah didn' come at all, I'se would've dropped her" Spot said, when he knew Tk was sleeping.   
  
"Ise figured dat" Jack said. "Spot, we'se havin' a party in a week or so, and was wonderin' if you'd like tah come"  
  
"Who's da party foah?" Spot asked.  
  
"It's Tk's boithday on the 23 (lets say its April, k?) and I'se wanted tah do somethin' for her." Jack replied.  
  
"How do yah know her boithday's the 23 of April?" Spot asked. Spot and Jack had gone outside, to avoid waking up Tk.  
  
"Skittery always came tah Brooklyn on the 23 with a gift in hand. He said it was fer his best friend,Tk" Jack replied.  
  
Spot smiled. "Shoah, I'll go. Do yah need any help plannin' it?"  
  
Jack shook his head no. "Medda is gonna help, we'se gonna have it at her place. I'se jus' need yah to not let her come tah Manhattan. We'se gonna be arrangin' it fer a few weeks."   
  
"A'right." Jack said. They spit-shook hands. "I'se gottah go, plan the boithday" Jack left the LH and Spot sighed. He thought of what he wanted to get Tk for her birthday. 'What if I asked her to marry me?' He thought. That was it! He had just thought of the best birthday present in the world! Spot smiled and ran out of the LH in pursuit of the jewelry stores in Brooklyn.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: review! i 3 reviews! plz review. im beggin u! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Past's Do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Spot or Jack...but Tk and evry1 belongs 2 me. HOW BOUT THEM APPLES?! ::hyper mood:: O.o  
  
Author's Note: Not much but thnx fer reviews! At first I didn't think it would get any reviews but u reviewers proved me wrong. _  
  
-----------------------------  
  
The Birthday....  
  
_Spot had blindfolded Tk, as Jack had instructed and brought her to Manhattan. She constantly asked where he was taking her and he kept telling her that it was a surprise. Her blonde hair was in a bun,with a few strands hanging in her face, done nicely by a friend of Spot's, Vixen. Vixen was a very good friend of his and did not like him, she was married to a wealthy lawyer.   
  
"Spot! I want to know where we are going. Yah know I'se dun like tah not know wheah we'se goin' " Tk whined.   
  
"It's a surprise" He cooed in her ear. "We'se on da Brooklyn Bridge, and dats all I'se gunna say."   
  
Tk sighed and didn't say another word till they got to wherever they were going.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Jack, ev'rythin' ready?" Spot whispered. Jack nodded and ran inside. Spot waited for Jack to signal him that it was time. He shoved his hand into his pocket and remembered buying the ring, the ring that would hopefully change his life forever.  
  
_Spot whistled while walking down the streets of Brooklyn. Tk was sick and was not aloud to get out of bed and he said he was going to be gone for maybe an hour. Tk obliged and knew to not depend on Spot as his previous girlfriends had. He was going to buy Tk an engagement ring, the prettiest one he could afford. He had maybe 5 dollars, 2 from saving, 2 borrowed from Jack, and 1 he found on the road.   
  
He walked into a shop, which was called 'Brooklyn's Finest Jewelry' and saw the many choices. 'This is going to be hard' He thought as he began to look. He saw one, a heart shaped diamond on silver (_a/n: i dun kno how much diamonds on silver cost but bear w/me_).   
  
'Young man, I see yah starin' at a fine choice' The clerk, who was a plump man with brown hair and square glasses.  
  
'Yah shoah it's a good choice?' The clerk nodded. 'How much?'  
  
'What is it for, if I may ask?'  
  
'An engagement and boit'day present' Spot replied.   
  
'The love of our youth' The clerk said, looking like he was going to go into a flashback. 'That'll be 3 dollahs'  
  
'A'right' Spot said, digging thru his pockets for the money. He put the three dollars on the counter. The clerk took it and bent down to get the ring.  
  
'Would you like it in a box?' Spot nodded. The clerk did so and handed the box to him. 'Hope ev'rythin goes tah plan'   
  
'Thanks' Spot said. He turned on his heels and left the jewelry store, excited and couldn't wait till the 23rd of April.  
  
_"Spot!" Jack whispered. "Wake up yah lousy bum"  
  
Spot shook his head. "Wha?"  
  
"C'mon!"   
  
Spot walked Tk in, unblindfolded her and the only thing she could see was darkness. Then suddenly, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out and yelled, "Surprise!"  
  
Tk's eyes were glowing. No one had ever done this for her before. The only presents she ever got were from Spot or Skittery. Tk looked like she was going to faint.  
  
"Yah want, cake, presents, entertainment, or entertainment, cake and den presents?" Jack asked.   
  
"I hones'ly dun care" Tk replied. "Gawd, t'anks ev'ryone. Dis is a huge surprise"  
  
Skittery came up to her, hugged her and said, "Happy boit'day Tk"  
  
"Thanks Skittery" She said. "Gawd, I'se didn' think anyone would do this for me"  
  
"Its gunna happen for awhile." Jack said, coming up and holding something behind his back. "Happy Boit'day." He gave her a friendly kiss on the cheek. He handed her something wrapped.  
  
"Gosh, Jack. Thanks" She said, before opening it. She literally tore the wrapping paper apart to reveal a necklace that said 'Time Keeper' Tk's mouth dropped to the floor. Time Keeper. Another name from Tk. "Gawd Jack. It's beautiful!"   
  
"Yoah welcome" Jack said, hugging his sister. He couldn't find one that said 'Santa Fe Dreamin' but Time Keeper, he thought, would fit the initials Tk perfectly.  
  
They all sat, sang happy birthday to Tk, had cake and everyone gave their presents but Spot. He wanted to be the last one to give a present because it was going to be special.   
  
"Tah Time Keepah!" Jack yelled, raising his glass and soon everyone toasted the new 17 year old.   
  
"Dat me name now?" Jack nodded. "Thanks Jack, foah da best boit'day party I'se evah had."   
  
Spot was ready. He walked over to Tk, stood there for a second and saw Tk look at him funny. He knelt down and said, "Tk, we'se known each odduh fer a long time right?"  
  
"Yeah" Tk replied. Spot grabbed her hands and held them firmly.  
  
"And when we'se foist met, I'se knew you were me one, da one an' only." He paused, saw the expression on her face, dug into his pocket and pulled out the box. He opened it and said, "Tk, will you be me wife, forevah and evah until dah end o' time?"   
  
Tk screamed. Spot had just proposed to her! "Yes, Spot Conlon, I will be yer wife." Spot smiled, slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her long and hard on the lips. 'Thanks Spot' She thought. 'Dis shoahly is da best boit'day I'se evah had.'  
  
"Yah have me blessin's" Jack said. Tk jumped up and hugged Jack.  
  
"Thank's Jack. Yoah dah best brodduh in da woild!" Tk said. Spot watched and smiled. He was going to be one happy husband. Tk let go of Jack and turned to Spot.  
  
"I'se love yah Spot" She said.  
  
"I'se love yah too Tk" Spot said, grabbing her around the waist and bringing her close. The two touched noses. "I'll love yah forevah, me beautiful Time Keepah." He scooped her up and took her out of her own birthday party.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Well, the next chapter is the epilogue. Review! plz review! i 3 reviews! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Past's Do Bite  
by: american-psycho  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Spot or Jack. Darn. I own Tk though.   
  
Author's Note: Almost done! Keep those reviews coming! Next chapter is the Wedding!! And more planning the wedding!!   
  
---------------------------  
  
Spot had put Tk down when they started on the Brooklyn Bridge. Tk waltzed around, like a prima ballerina, and singing. Spot couldn't help but to laugh. Tk did occasionally bump into Spot, who didn't seem to mind much.  
  
"Hey dere, Tk. Doan go an' kill me." Spot joked.   
  
Tk stopped, turned and looked at him. "I'se wouldn't wanna do dat or I'se lose me future husband."  
  
Spot walked a few steps to be in front of her. He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and just stared into her eyes. Her eyes were mesmerizing and Spot thought he could just stare into them forever.   
  
Spot stopped looking into her eyes. He put his arm around her waist, started walking, and started humming. Tk smiled. Spot had never been this happy, at least not around her.   
  
"Hey, um Spot?" Tk said, stopping his song.  
  
"Yea" Spot said.  
  
"How we'se gunna afford a wedding?" Tk asked. She didn't feel good about bring up insecurities such as the wedding.  
  
"We'se doan need a big one. It could be a small weddin, wid Jack and maybe a few othahs but dats it. I think a choich would do it, or a pastah." Spot replied. Tk looked down, almost ashamed. "Oh doan look so ashamed because dere ain't nuttin tah be ashamed about."  
  
"We'se should go an see if it'd cost anythin." Tk suggested. Spot nodded and turned so that their new destination was the church.  
  
---------------------------  
  
(A/N: I don't know of any churches in Brooklyn so just bear with me.)   
  
Tk and Spot got lost, on purpose. Their lives changed so much today. They walked passed various churches, non of them were their religion. The two lovebirds didn't really know what religion they were but it seemed to the both of them they were Christian.   
They went to t Christian church, near the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
shoah you'se want tah get married heah?" Tk asked, though it should of been Spot asking her.  
  
"Oh Tk, dis is da poifect place tah get married." Spot let Tk in, holding her hand. "It's beautiful, ain't it?" Tk couldn't make a sound so she nodded. "You'se stay heah while I'se go make plans."  
  
"Shouldn't I'se be a part a' those plans?" Tk asked.   
  
"Only if you'se want ta help." Spot replied. Tk shook her head. "I'll be right back, ok?" She nodded and sat on the pew, watching Spot walk off trying to find a 'Father' or Nun.   
  
'Dun freak out yet, Tk. You'se gettin married. Spot loves yah, an' vice versa.' Tk thought. 'Ev'rythin'll be jus' fine.'  
  
  
About 15 minutes later, Spot came back with a grin a mile wide on his face. Tk had almost fallen asleep listening to the choir sing.   
  
"Tk, Father John, da head of da choich, says we'se can get married heah with 'bout as many people as we want. He said since we'se newsies he'd get some of da nuns tah decorate" He paused. "Like a real weddin'!"  
  
Tk jumped up and hugged Spot. "We'll tell da othahs latah. I'se tired an da sun's goin down."  
  
"Ok." Spot said. The two walked out, smiling all the way back to the Brooklyn Lodging House.  
  
------------------------------  
  
  
Spot was the first to awaken. He and Tk were going to talk about who to invite to their wedding. He knew Jack and Skittery were on the list already but who else? Spot wanted to invite a few of his newsies, the one's he's known for ever. He wanted Bullseye, his best friend, to be his best man. 'Would Bullseye be the best man?' Spot thought.  
  
Tk stirred in her bunk. Spot smiled, thinking how beautiful Tk would look in a gown. She was going to Medda's today to find a dress of hers to wear. Spot was not aloud to see her get fitted for a dress but he was going to figure out what he was going to wear. The wedding was in 2 weeks, enough time for everything. The reception was going to be held in Tibby's, or what Spot had decided.   
  
For their honeymoon, they were thinking of going to New Jersey or Boston. They weren't sure yet. Spot woke Tk up, just for the hell of it.  
  
"Spot!" Tk whined. "I'se tired and want tah sleep!"  
  
"You'se gottah go tah Medda's place." Spot said. Tk rolled over.  
  
"Not tahday!" Tk said, almost loudly. "Why can't it be tahmorrow?"  
  
"Cuz Medda's not gunna be dere tahmorrow. She and some guy is gonna go outta town so dat she can get 'found'." Spot shrugged. "Or whatever dat means."  
  
Tk sat up, her hair falling in her face. "Fine." She stood, leaving Spot on his knees   
  
She grabbed her clothes from the rack next to her and went to the washroom. Spot knew not to follow her when she had just woken up, or all hell would break loose. Tk didn't want to go to Medda's today. She just didn't feel up to the walk to Manhattan, let alone Irving Hall.   
  
"Tk, I'se gunna go. Dun be to late comin' home." Spot called.  
  
"Bye Spot." Tk called back, slipping into her clothes. Today was going to be one hell of a day.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: I've had a serious case of writers block for a few dayz...or alotta dayz. i've split the wedding/planning the wedding into two chapters. ok? 


End file.
